Twilight
by Ron's Girl
Summary: Frodo finds it difficult to make an important decision. Please R/R.


Twilight

All characters belong to the great J.R.R. Tolkien, and no copy write infringement is intended.

Twilight

Frodo pulled his elven cloak tighter around himself as he entered the dark woods.It seemed a long time since he had wandered the Shire at night, and in spite of the warm breeze of late summer, Frodo felt a chill.The cold numbness in his left arm seemed to bother him more lately, and he clenched his fist in an effort to bring the feeling back.Frodo gazed up at the stars twinkling through the leaves."It won't be long now", he thought, "until I leave all this forever."Frodo wanted to savor the beauty of the Shire;that was why he had decided to take this one last walk alone.He knew Sam would have come with him if he had asked, but Frodo felt a need for solitude.He had waited until Sam and Rose had retired for the evening, then had slipped quietly out of Bag End.

Frodo had given a great deal of thought to the Lady Arwen's gift, and as the months passed, and the pain and memories of darkness grew worse, it seemed that there was only one choice.But the decision weighed heavily on Frodo's heart."So much to give up", he thought, and suddenly tears welled in his eyes.Frodo continued on, barely noticing the shadows that the soft moonlight made upon the path.His thoughts were filled with all he would be leaving behind, all he would miss…watching little Elanor grow up, Merry and Pippin's laughter, Rose and…Sam…"Sam", Frodo whispered.A wave of grief threatened to overpower him.He lowered himself to the ground as his shoulders shook with sobs.

After a while, Frodo became aware of a bright light moving toward him.He stood up, wincing and shielding his eyes as it came nearer.The light suddenly diminished and Frodo was able to see.He gave a gasp of recognition."Gandalf", he breathed, "It's been so long.""Nearly two years", Gandalf nodded."I had a feeling I might find you here tonight.May I join you?""Of course", said Frodo.He and Gandalf walked on together.Gandalf gave Frodo a long searching look, much as he had often done before the quest, when Frodo still bore the Ring.Then, Frodo had looked so young…now his shoulders seemed bent, and his face was lined with pain and worry.Gandalf was saddened to see how much the quest had changed him.He chose not to mention it."How is your book coming along?", asked Gandalf."I've very nearly finished …at least my part of it", replied Frodo.Gandalf noticed that Frodo had a far-away look in his eyes, as though he were searching for something in the mist.He also thought he saw tears.

"Frodo", Gandalf said, "I have come to give you a message from Elrond."Frodo looked into the wizard's eyes."Bilbo will be 131 years old next month"."Yes, I know", smiled Frodo, "he will pass the Old Took.""On September 22nd", continued Gandalf, "he and Elrond will meet you in the Woody End.".Frodo lowered his gaze and nodded."Have you reached a decision?""Yes", replied Frodo shakily, "there is really no hope for me here, and if I stayed…I couldn't bear to put Sam through…Frodo's eyes clouded, and try as he might, he could not stop the tears flowing down his cheeks.Gandalf looked on him with pity."Sam has been a loyal and faithful servant", he replied softly."But he's capable of so much more", exclaimed Frodo, "and he has his whole life ahead of him.""He has a wife and child now, I believe?", Gandalf asked."Yes", Frodo smiled, wiping his eyes on his sleeve."Elanor is delightful, and Rose loves Sam so much."Frodo's voice choked with tears."But Gandalf", Frodo cried, "to leave him forever..to never see him in this life again..how can I do it?"Frodo looked beseechingly into the wizard's eyes.

Gandalf placed his gnarled hand on Frodo's shoulder."Frodo, do you remember what Elrond said to Sam at the Council?"Frodo laughed. "That it was hardly possible to separate him from me?""Don't you think", continued Gandalf, "that Elrond took that into consideration before Arwen offered you her gift?"Frodo stared at the wizard."What do you mean?",he asked.Gandalf smiled at his friend."I mean, my dear hobbit, it has already been arranged.Sam may go also."Frodo drew a deep breath."But what about Rose and Elanor?"Gandalf smiled, "Sam may come when he is ready.You will be separated for a while, but it will not be forever."

Frodo and Gandalf had reached the edge of the woods.The lights of Hobbiton sparkled in the darkness."Now", said Gandalf, "I must say goodbye.But not for long."He squeezed Frodo's shoulder.Then the light around Gandalf grew to a great brightness and he vanished."Goodbye, Gandalf", Frodo whispered to the darkness.

As Frodo walked back toward Bag End, he felt as though a great weight had been lifted from his heart.Though he knew that parting with Sam would be dreadful, he was also filled with hope."It won't be forever, dear Sam", he thought to himself, "and when you cross over the Sea, I'll be waiting."Frodo smiled as he slipped inside Bag End and silently closed the door.  
  



End file.
